La primera vez
by kikitapatia
Summary: Siempre hay una primera vez para casi todo. Y siempre puedes contar con Ren para iniciar debidamente a Kyoko…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** soñar no cuesta nada, pero ni soñando Skip Beat me pertenece.

* * *

.

—¿Kyoko?

—¿Mmm? —respondió con monosílabos tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que estaba viendo o mejor dicho en lo que no estaba viendo.

—¿Estás segura de querer continuar con esto?, porque ¿sabes?, yo puedo esperar, no tiene por qué ser esta noche —dijo algo nervioso incluso su voz le salió temblorosa, no creía poder seguir avanzando si a ella le entraban las dudas. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y responsable con ella, tierno y delicado pero firme a la vez para que no perdiera la seguridad que tenía. Ella era la novata, la inexperta, él el mayor y el que debería estar a cargo de todo.

—Sí, muy segura, Ren. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de preguntármelo a cada cinco minutos? Ya no soy una niña, Ren. Si mal no recuerdo, he sido yo la que te he pedido este favor. Y te agradezco mucho que te tomes parte de tu tiempo para hacerlo conmigo —dijo sonrojándose—. Ya sabes que yo nunca antes lo he hecho por completo, sé perfectamente de qué se trata.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca antes lo has hecho por completo, es que acaso ya habías tenido una experiencia parecida? —el tono sepulcral que utilizó hizo que su piel se enchinara desde los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo.

—Yo... tengo algo que confesarte, Ren. Verás, yo... —soltó un largo suspiro—, yo ya lo había intentado hacer con alguien más, —Ren empezó a ver todo rojo, creyó estar convirtiéndose un toro furioso al que le agitaban la odiosa tela roja frente a sus ojos, ¡no podía creerlo!, ¿cómo era posible que su dulce y tierna Kyoko hubiera hecho algo como eso antes y con alguien más?, ¿que no se suponía que él debería ser el primero y el único?, estaba a punto de estallar cuando la voz de Kyoko lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos—, pero la verdad es que no me gustó nadita, te lo juro, me presionaba demasiado, me puso muy nerviosa, y luego pensé que con quien en verdad quería hacerlo era contigo, que tú me enseñaras. Es solo que... solo que no podía llegar a ti como una tonta inexperta, sin ningún conocimiento básico del tema y que te desagradara o te avergonzaras de mí y ya no quisieras seguir enseñándome. Tampoco quería decírtelo antes porque no deseaba enfadarte y sabía que lo harías —llevó una de sus manos temblorosa hacia su rostro mientras trataba de no sonrojarse pero cuando volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, él pudo ver la necesidad en ella, así que suspirando a su vez, Ren respondió:

—Kyoko, por favor, sé una buena chica y vuelve a poner tus manos donde las tenías antes ¿sí? Déjalas ahí quietecitas. Lo que estamos haciendo..., bueno, es necesario que ambos estemos concentrados en ello y si no lo haces y continuas moviendo tus manos de esa forma no voy a poder controlarme y te lo juro que haré algo que tal vez no vaya a gustarte. ¿Kyoko?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quién?

—...

—Kyoko —el tono de reproche esta vez fue en aumento.

—¿Quién qué, Ren? —preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, la verdad es que tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en lo que estaba sucediendo y quería que Ren estuviera orgulloso de ella de que fuera una buena aprendiz.

—¿Quién fue?, ¿con quién lo hiciste?

—¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo? —era una pregunta más bien retórica, sabía que debía responderle pero no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento tan especial y echarlo a perder. Él podría terminar sus clases de inmediato y ella se estaba sintiendo tan bien. Estaba gozando como nunca antes y eso que siempre le habían dicho que la primera vez podría estar tan nerviosa que no la disfrutaría—. No debí haberte dicho nada, pero no podía mentirte, igual te hubieras enterado al final, no es algo que se pueda esconder y a estas alturas no creo que no lo hubieras notado ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no se puede esconder porque lo he notado, no soy tonto y no nací ayer. Nunca nadie lo sabrá más que yo. Es solo que creí... —volteó su rostro, a otro lado, sonrojado—, creí que tus conocimientos solo eran teóricos y eso era la causa de lo técnico y mecánico de tus movimientos y reacciones, creí que solo necesitarías que practicáramos más. Así que responde a mi pregunta, Kyoko, ¿quién fue? —la chica suspiró nuevamente, no podría salir de esa con facilidad, su respuesta no le iba a gustar a Ren para nada. Porque nunca había sabido la verdadera razón de su animadversión por esa persona, sabía que habían trabajado juntos y que dentro del set se llevaban bien hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo atrás.

—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no enojarte?

—Kyoko...

—Está bien... fue... fue con Kijima... —la voz casi susurrada, esperando que no la escuchara, pero ahhhh él tenía un oído muy fino para ciertas cuestiones, y para mala suerte la suya, esa era una.

—¿Kijima? —gritó tan fuerte y pegó tal brinco que Kyoko creyó que el golpe que se había dado él en la cabecera quedaría por siempre marcado—, ¿pero es que acaso tú estás loca?, ¿cómo pudiste pedírselo a él? Podría haberlo aceptado casi de cualquiera, pero ¿Kijima?, por todos los cielos, ¡Kyoko!, eso es tan malo como si se lo hubieras pedido al imbécil de Fuwa o al maldito Beagle ese de Reino, ¿no podías habérselo pedido a alguien más? No sé, ¿tal vez a alguno de los Ishibashi con los que te llevas tan bien? —en ese momento la voz de Ren pasó de ser un grito continuo a un tono doloroso y quebrado—. ¿Crees acaso que yo quería que llegaras a este momento con experiencia?, ¿acaso no me tienes la confianza de que yo pueda enseñarte todo lo que necesitas?, ¿o es que esto no significa nada para ti? Porque créeme Kyoko, yo jamás repetiré esto con nadie más, nunca.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Ren?

—Solo contigo, Kyoko.

—¿Solo a mi me enseñarás?

—Sí, Kyoko, te amo tanto que estoy lo suficientemente loco como para enseñarte a manejar en mi propio carro.


End file.
